


For you I bleed

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Will arrives too early to Hannibal for a session and gets an eyeful.
Relationships: Bedelia Du Maurier/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23
Collections: Sub Hannibal Prompts





	For you I bleed

Will was early for his appointment but he eagerly stepped into Hannibal’s office. He had been told by his unconventional psychiatrist that he should do so if need be.

Will heard strange noises and approached the closed door. He curiously slid the door open and what he saw took his breath away.

There was a woman in there and she wore a rubber dress that fit her curves well, and her hair was blonde.

His doctor was at her feet, naked save for a dog collar to which she had the leash.

She also held a whip in her dainty hands.

”Strike me,” said Hannibal in a low purr that Will didn’t think he possesed.

She did and Will watched that ass turn red.

”Hannibal,” she said. ”Is the voyeur your idea? If so that’ll cost you extra”

”No,” said Lecter. ”Come in dear Will and observe my misstress rule me.”

”I’m so sorry,” Will said. ”I was early..”

”Sure you were,” said the woman in a cold tone.

”Will,” said Hannibal. ”You may whip me if you like.”  
”That’s hardly first date material and it’s very..wrong,” Will said.

”You should always follow where your pleasure leads,”

”Well..” Will said and looked at the doctor on his knees.

The woman handed him her whip with a sigh. ”I am not drunk enough for your drama,” she said.

Will held the whip in his hands, he was feeling its weight and seeing Hannibal shift his ass.

He struck with full force at that perfect ass and Hannibal moaned in a very loud voice.

”You are good,” said the lady. ”I am Bedelia.”

”My lady,” said Will and bowed. He was hard and so he struck again and now Hannibal came like a shot all over his new Indian rug.

”That’ll cost you,” sighed Bedelia. Getting semen out of Indian rugs was a pain in the neck.

Hannibal rose and pulled Will’s pants down and eagerly went to work on his hard cock.

It was a first class blow job and Will was surely in love with this doctor.

Bedelia sat down and watched them. ”Men,” she said before fetching her wine as Will prepared to fuck Hannibal with an implement from her cellar. That would cost them.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this sub!Hannibal prompt. When Hannibal refers to his psychiatrist as an “unconventional” one, Will counters that they have that in common. The profiler cannot imagine the psychiatrist in question is in fact a professional dominatrix that Hannibal sees for a very different kind of therapy


End file.
